Sally
Sally Maryam Williams, more commonly known as Sally, is the main protagonist of the Creepypasta story "Play With Me". She is a young female spirit who was killed by her uncle. Ever since her unfortunate death, Sally continues to haunt her old house scaring the living daylights out of its current residents and happily playing with it's younger ones. Origin Sally was a young happy 12-year-old girl living with her parents in a small town. One day, Sally's uncle, Johnny, came to her home and befriended Sally at first. After tucking Sally in bed, Johnny raped Sally and told her not to tell anyone what he did since it was only a "game". Sally stayed quiet about this as this sexual abuse went on, and one day, when Sally's mother and Sally were alone, Sally bursts into tears and tries to tell her mother what happened by saying, "I didn't want to play his game." Her mother didn't understand and just excused her crying as a bad dream. Johnny then overheard Sally's mother telling Sally's father about what Sally had just told her. Burning with rage, Johnny then told Sally's mother that he was heading to the store and was taking Sally with him, since she allegedly wanted to go too. Johnny with Sally in his car then traveled to the park instead of the market. He pinned Sally to the ground, beat her up, and raped her again before smashing her head with a rock killing her and leaving her dead on the grass. Sally came back as a poltergeist, and after scaring her uncle to death in his jail cell, she stays back in her old house, playing with the kids and scaring the older people. Appearance Sally normally appears as a young girl with a pink, dirty and blood-stained dress and white socks. Her eyes are bright green, her hair is curly and brown, and her skin is normally seen as dirty, with cuts and bruises all over her body. Personality Sally is kind, silly, playful, and somewhat of a trickster. She can get jealous over small things, such as 'new people' getting to know her playmates, believing they're trying to take them away from her. She likes having most of the attention, usually trying to outdo someone for it, which comes down to her being a trickster. Despite being wary around most adults, loving to scare/prank people and throwing the occasional ghostly destructive temper tantrum, she's mostly neutral towards everyone. But, who can really blame her? She is a kid after all. Powers and Abilities Sally can float a few feet off the ground, phase through solid objects, lift certain sized objects (it varies on how 'angry' she is at the time though. Angrier she is, the bigger the object. This has the effect of draining a lot of energy out of her though, so she usually is less active until she can gather enough energy to repeat) and shape-shift between an 8-year-old and a 12-year-old. Likes and Dislikes Facts * Sally was created by La-Mishi-Mishi * She was originally 8 in the original story but has now been revamped to be 12. * Sally is one of the only few youngest and famous Creepypasta characters. * Sally's birthday is April 5th, 1958 and she died on the same day in 1970. She measures in at 4'8" when 12 and 4'0" when 8. * She doesn't kill any more people and hates seeing innocent people get hurt. All she does is scare people. The only person she has ever killed is her uncle, whom she scared to death in his jail cell. * Sally always carries her teddy bear Mr. D/Mr. Death, and due to her strong attachment with it Sally has never been seen without it. * Sally is not related to Ben Drowned. Sally died long before Ben Drowned was even born. * Sally's full name is "Sally Maryam Dawn". She didn't like her original last name of Williams due to her past trauma, so she decided to change it to "Dawn". Theme Song Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez Videos Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Anti-Hero Category:Good Category:Killer Category:Mischievous Category:Mature Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Deceased Characters